La soeur du fantôme
by Evert Khorus
Summary: Et si Harry se retrouvait seul après la chute de Voldemort? Et si Ginny était là pour le consoler? Et si VouSavezQui avait fait en sorte de la posséder même après la mort de celuici. CHap 4 en ligne. Venez, c'est ma première fic!
1. Le dernier voyage

_**La soeur du fantôme,**_

_par Evert Khorus_

Chapitre 1: Le dernier voyage

-Harry, Harry! Tu m'écoutes ? demanda Ginny. Je voulais juste te dire que je reviens dans un instant... le temps de rendre Coq à Dean...

Harry la regarda longuement comme s'il ne comprenait pas la langue qu'elle utilisait, et tenta d'acquiescer. Il la contempla tandis qu'elle s'éloignait et vit les pans de sa robe de sorcière disparaître dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express. Ginny avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps et elle semblait avoir perdu ses airs de petite fille. Elle était vraiment très belle, songea Harry. Moins que ne l'aurait été Hermione si elle avait survécu, mais Ginny avait cependant un charme inimitable: la légère expression insolente qui s'épanouissait sur son visage et ses cheveux roux (presque aussi indisciplinés que ceux de Harry!) lui donnaient un petit air rebelle qui avait toujours attiré les garçons de tout âge à Poudlard. De Michael Corner à Malfoy, en passant par Dean, Neville ou Ernie Macmillan, Ginny n'avait pas manqué durant les six années qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard, de s'attirer des regards de convoitise de la part des garçons ou de jalousie chez les filles. IL y avait cependant un jeune homme qui n'avait pas succombé à son charme ensorceleur, et Harry eut un mince sourire en songeant à l'amour que lui avait voué Ginny en secret (de polichinelle certes, mais quand même!) durant ses premières années à l'école. Aujourd'hui, Harry ne voyait plus une gamine en elle, mais une jeune femme, une jeune femme qui aurait pu l'attirer et qu'il aurait convoité s'il n'avait pas été tourmenté par ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières semaines...

Le regard de Harry se reporta sur la cage vide d'Hedwige, et après un soupir, il entreprit de traîner sa lourde valise jusqu'à un compartiment libre. IL avança péniblement dans les étroits couloirs du train et il remarqua au passage que comme souvent depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, les regards se posaient sur lui avec insistance. Mais ces regards avaient changé. Harry n'y lisait plus de la curiosité, ni du mépris ou de la colère, ni même de la peur comme cela avait pu être le cas auparavant... en fait, on pouvait déceler dans tous les regards qui glissaient sur lui de la pitié... ET pour Harry, c'était plus insupportable que tout ce qu'il avait pu subir auparavant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire un jour l'objet de la pitié des autres élèves...

Harry se réfugia dans le dernier compartiment du wagon et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de hisser sa grosse valise dans le porte-bagages, plusieurs personnes avaient pénétré dans le wagon. IL regarda avec incrédulité tous ceux qui venaient s'installer auprès de lui et reconnut enfin Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie, Susan Bones, les frères Crivey, Euan Abercrombie, et à sa plus grande surprise, Pansy Parkinson et Goyle. Pour Harry, il était encore surprenant de voir que les derniers évènements avaient enfin fini par rapprocher les maisons, y compris Serpentard pour une fois! Harry leur adressa un vague sourire et une fois que tout le monde fut entassé dans le compartiment, il leur fut reconnaissant de ne pas le forcer à prendre part à la conversation, qui d'ailleurs ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde... ils discutaient d'une des plantes carnivores du Professeur Chourave, une liontule, qui avait failli faire ses dents sur la main de Colin Crivey. Neville aurait sûrement aimé être là pour en discuter avec eux...

Le train circulait rapidement parmi les collines, et Harry songea qu'il y a bien longtemps, il aurait imaginé que son dernier voyage dans le Poudlard Express se déroulerait d'une toute autre manière. I l aurait sans doute pensé aimer fêter avec Hermione et Ron la fin de leur scolarité. Peut-être auraient-ils joué aux échecs et ils auraient sûrement dévoré des Chocogrenouilles en essayant d'imaginer ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Ils auraient aussi savouré l'intense plaisir d'être enfin débarrassés de Malfoy, Rusard et Rogue. Mais même une telle pensée ne suffisait pas à satisfaire Harry. IL aurait mille fois préféré devoir supporter indéfiniment ses trois ennemis les plus féroces si seulement il avait pu vivre auprès de ceux qu'il aimait...

Mais Ron et Hermion n'étaient pas là et ne seraient plus jamais là... Harry resta perdu dans ses pensées tout le long du voyage. Il était triste mais cependant rassuré par la présence de tous ses anciens camarades autour de lui, ces adolescent qui étaient venus dans ce compartiment pour le soutenir moralement une dernière fois... Même Ginny participait à l'allégresse en riant à toutes les plaisanteries et en jouant avec Pattenrond comme le faisait Hermione avant. Parfois, Ginny lançait à Harry des regards inquiets, mais elle se retournait bien vite vers les autres pour ne pas laisser transparaître un quelconque malaise. Harry admirait sa force: pas une seule fois elle n'avait fait montre de la moindre faiblesse. Elle était restée sereine en apparence, même si Harry avait pu sentir parfois qu'elle hurlait intérieurement, et elle avait refoulé ses sentiment au plus profond d'elle-même pour soutenir Harry. Ce dernier s'était senti lâche et abject d'accepter le soutien de Ginny alors qu'elle avait elle aussi grand besoin d'aide... Cependant, il n'avait pas eu la force de l'aider et plus personne ne semblait à même de le faire. Harry s'était senti si seul, si démuni que la seule pensé de l'appui de Ginny l'avait égoïstement réconforté. Ginny avait toujours été près de lui ces derniers jours, mais dans quelques minutes, le train arriverait en gare de King's Cross et Harry serait à nouveau seul face à son tourment.

Il essaya de chasser bien loin ces tristes pensées et reporta son attention sur la bataille explosive qui opposait Dean et Pansy. Cette dernière, voyant que Harry se tournait vers eux, lui adressa un large sourire encourageant, puis se reconcentra sur sa partie de cartes. Harry esquissa un sourire puis se renfrogna: non seulement il allait se replonger dans la solitude pour une période indéterminée, mais il ne verrait plus jamais la plupart des personnes présentes. Celles-ci n'avaient pas toujours été ses amis: Justin l'avait accusé il y a bien longtemps d'une tentative d'attaque, Seamus l'avait pris pour un fou et un menteur il y a deux ans, et Pansy et Goyle l'avait détesté ouvertement pendant des années... Cependant ils étaient maintenant tous unis pour reconstruire la société des sorciers, et pour Harry, chacun d'entre eux représentait une parcelle de sa vie à Poudlard... La fin de la septième année était vue par les élèves plus jeunes comme la fin d'un long périple semé d'embûches telles les montagnes de devoirs, les mauvaises notes, les retenues et les examens, mais maintenant que la joyeuse période de Poudlard touchait à sa fin, Harry se rendit compte que cela signifiait aussi une brutale séparation avec d'anciennes connaissances... la fin d'une agréable période, la fin de l'insouciance et de l'enfance en quelque sorte... Il aurait tout donné pour revenir à ses anciens soucis, et par exemple s'inquiéter comme en cinquième année des « T » qu »il aurait pu avoir en potions...

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta enfin et les élèves, surexcités par le début des vacances, se précipitèrent sur le quai. Harry s'attarda quelque peu pour ranger les quelques livres dans lesquels il avait cherché en vain de la distraction durant le voyage. IL vit par la fenêtre les septièmes années se dire au revoir bruyamment, se promettant de garder contact, et il devina que certains le cherchaient du regard, mais il demeura caché derrière le rideau, en attendant que le quai devienne plus calme. Au bout d'un certain temps, il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre délicatement la main. Harry se retourna et vit Ginny le regarder avec douceur.

-Allez viens Harry... ils sont tous partis, il n'y aplus personne sur le quai... Le Poudlard Express n'a pas le pouvoir de te ramener dans le passé, ni même de te ramener à l'école désormais. Il faut que... que... que tu tournes la page et que tu ouvres une nouvelle période de ta vie...

Harry ne dit rien, et c'est en serrant fort la main de Ginny dans la sienne qu'il passa de l'autre côté de la barrière...


	2. ASPIC

Coucou! Et voilà le chap 2 dans la même journée que le premier... je suis allée vite aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que quand on est en vacances... Il faudra attendre pour le chapitre 3...

Réponse au review:

l'ange diablesse: merci beaucoup. Je sais que c'est triste mais généralement une guerre ne va pas sans mort... Je n'ai pas fait de flashback ou de choses dans le genre car je préfère que les explications viennent au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, tout comme les souvenirs d'Harry n'arrive pas en un seul bloc... Il faudra attendre pour plus d'explications car un peu de mystère ca ne fait jamais de mal... A bientôt.

Chapitre 2: ASPIC

Lorsqu'il se retrouva du côté moldu de la gare, Harry poussa un soupir. En quittant Poudlard, il avait eu l'impression de s'arracher une partie de lui-même, et son arrivée du côté moldu lui avait fait une terrible impression: c'était comme s'il serait désormais pour toujours coupé du monde de la magie. Harry savait bien que c'était faux, mais au cours des dernières semaines, tant de choses de son quotidien lui avaient été enlevées qu'il se sentait démuni et totalement différent de ce qu'il avait toujours été. C'était comme si on lui avait coupé plusieurs membres et que la menace de voir les autres coupés planait sur lui. IL avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, un Harry différent, un nouveau Harry incomplet, séparé de tout ce qui lui avait été cher... beaucoup de ceux qu'il aimait avaient disparu pour toujours: ses meilleurs amis étaient morts dans d'atroces souffrances ; Dumbledore son principal soutien s'était lentement éteint en tentant de transmettre une partie de ses pouvoirs à Harry ; sa chouette avait été assassinée alors qu'elle essayait de transmette un message de la plus haute importance ; et encore tant d'autres avaient disparu à jamais... Comment Harry pouvait-il espérer vivre sans eux ? Toute sa vie -cette vraie vie qui avait commencé lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier- s'était lentement construite grâce à ces gens qui lui avait appris ce qu'était l'amour et l'amitié ; mais maintenant que tout s'était effondré, quelle vie attendait Harry ? A ces sombres pensées, une larme coula sur sa joue, et la sentant glisser le long de son cou, il l'essuya bien vite et reprit soudain conscience de la réalité.

Il lâcha la main de Ginny et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la gare de King's Cross, notamment de nombreux moldus qui s'apprêtaient à prendre le chemin des vacances, dans le sud de l'Europe probablement... A quelques pas de Harry se trouvaient les Dursley qui avaient accepté de l'héberger quelques jours le temps qu'il trouve un logement... c'est-à-dire pendant trois jours! Tout près, se tenaient Percy et Bill, venus accueillir leur petite soeur. Tous deux ainsi que Ginny et Charlie étaient les seuls survivants de la famille Weasley, et ils avaient décidé de vivre tous ensemble au Terrier pour une période indéterminée pour se remettre des événements récents, et surtout pour veiller sur Ginny qui, même si elle semblait forte, avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler la triste vérité. Bill arborait de nombreux bandages et un nombre tout à fait respectable de profondes et inquiétantes cicatrices au niveau du visage, vestiges d'un combat achar né contre Macnair. Il paraissait cependant remis après un court séjour à Ste Mangouste, même si l'on devinait que certaines marques étaient à jamais gravées sur son visage: c'était comme si les cicatrices étaient le témoignage de la détresse de Charlie et le moyen de ne pas oublier... Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'avait plus à envier la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Harry! Quant à Percy, il n'avait jamais été aussi maigre et pâle. Les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux lui donnaient une apparence lunaire et Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un ressembler au Professeur Lupin à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Ginny et Harry s'approchèrent d'eux et les saluèrent chaleureusement, mais les éclats de rire et les exclamations qui les accueillaient à l'ordinaire n'étaient plus présents. Après avoir échangé quelques mots , Harry s'apprêta à rejoindre les Dursley qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

-Tu sais Harry, tu viens quand tu veux au Terrier, lui dit Ginny. Tu sais que tu peux même venir y vivre. Il y a assez de place maintenant que... Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux, tentant de cacher en vain son désespoir.

-Je viendrai, je te le promets Ginny. Mais je pense que je vais plutôt aller vivre à Londres. J'ai envie être seul pour réfléchir, et je trouverai plus facilement du travail là-bas.

-Mais ta carrière d'Auror!demanda avec incrédulité Ginny en plongeant soudain ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Tu as toujours voulu faire ça...

-Je... je ne sais pas si j'en ai toujours envie... dit tristement Harry.

Il serra la main aux deux frères de Ginny, puis déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de celle-ci. Harry se dirigea vers les Dursley, maugréa un vague bonjour, puis les suivit vers la sortie. Sur le parking, il aperçut quelques élèves retardataires qui discutaient bruyamment. Drago Malfoy était là aussi mais à l'écart des autres. Il était orphelin depuis quelques jours et semblait errer dans la gare, ne sachant trop où aller. Harry hocha la tête dans sa direction en signe de salut puis s'engouffra dans la voiture aux côtés de Dudley.

&&&&

Arrivé au 4, Privet Drive, Harry se précipita vers la chambre qu'il occupait tous les étés et se jeta sur son lit. Le voyage en voiture avait été éprouvant: il avait du supporter les sarcasmes de son oncle alors qu'il brûlait de lui jeter au visage les pires insultes qu'il connaissait et de lui dire sans préambule qu'il était désormais un assassin...

Les Dursley lui avaient donné trois jours pour se reloger et pour commencer sa nouvelle vie. Mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la vie qu'il souhaitait désormais mener. Tous les projets qu'il avait pu concevoir s'étaient envolés. Il y a quelques mois pourtant, Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient précisément ce qu'ils feraient. Harry et Ron avaient décidé de suivre ensemble la formation d'Auror s'ils obtenaient un nombre suffisant d'ASPIC, et Hermione briguait un poste au ministère de la Magie, dans le département récemment créé de la défense des créatures magiques. Elle n'avait jamais laissé tomber la S.A.L.E. Au grand dam de Ron! Et puis, ils avaient prévu de vivre en colocation tous les trois avec Hannah Abott. Il faut dire qu'ils s'entendaient si bien tous les quatre, et que les deux couples formés depuis deux ans étaient fait pour durer... Hannah mettait un peu d'ordre dans le vie de Ron et Hermione avait réussi à apporter un peu de raison aux emportements de Harry... Mais Hermione était morte pour sauver Ginny et Ron également... D'ailleurs, Hannah, ces derniers jours, s'était discrètement éloignée de Harry comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui apporte de nouveaux malheurs. Quant à sa vocation d'Auror, Harry avait désormais peur d'exercer ce métier... il avait tué tant de gens -dont Voldemort- qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de devoir un jour recommencer. Il avait privé de nombreux enfants de leurs parents, de nombreuses femmes de leurs maris, et même si la plupart d'entre eux devaient mourir pour sauvegarder le bonheur de la communauté des sorciers, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à toutes les familles qu'il avait plongé dans le deuil. Il avait commis des horreurs, il avait pratiqué des sortilèges impardonnables... et c'était lui qui avait rendu Malfoy orphelin. Après tout cela, il ne pensait pas avoir assez de force morale pour être Auror. Harry se sentait faible et il se méprisait pour cela...

« Ginny est rentrée au Terrier et m'a laissée seul... Hagrid a épousé Mme Maxime et est parti vivre en France... Maugrey n'a pas donné de nouvelles... MacGonagall a à peine daigner me regarder à la fin de l'année... je crois que je ne leur sert plus à rien désormais... », songeait Harry avec plus d'injustice qu'il n'en avait jamais fait preuve. IL ne se rendait pas compte qu'eux aussi ils souffraient beaucoup, que personne ne savait comment ni n'avait la force de l'aider, et qu'il était peut-être préférable de se séparer quelque temps pour pouvoir oublier... C'est en ruminant ces sombres pensées qu'il s'endormit et rien d'autre ne l'occupa durant les trois jours qui suivirent.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait besoin de mener une vie normale, à l'écart de toute la gloire et la célébrité qui avaient toujours été toutes deux de fidèles compagnes. Il avait besoin de connaître de nouvelles personnes pour espérer pouvoir un jour être de nouveau serein. Il avait décidé d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse, d'y trouver une chambre et de travailler dans une des nombreuses boutiques qui s'y trouvaient. Harry décida de renoncer pour toujours à ses ambitions d'Auror et préféra se tourner vers l'idée d'une vie simple.

C'est au moment où il venait de prendre sa décision définitive qu'un hibou heurta sa fenêtre. L'excitation le gagna si soudainement qu'il resta figé. Qui lui écrivait? Qui avait l'intention de le sortir quelque peu de sa solitude? Qui souhaitait l'aider? Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre avec empressement et espoir, et lorsqu'il reconnut un des hiboux de l'école, il se sentit on ne peut plus stupide. Ce n'était que les résultats de ses ASPIC, une des choses qui lui importait le moins au monde désormais. Harry ouvrit négligemment la lettre et constata qu'il avait des notes suffisantes pour entamer une carrière d'Auror... Mais il était trop tard. Dédaigneusement, il roula le parchemin en boule et le jeta au fond de sa valise. Que lui importait d'avoir un « O » en potions alors qu'il allait sans doute être vendeur...

&&&&

Harry descendit du Magicobus à l'aube et Stan Rokkan lui adressa un large sourire édenté tout en criant gaiement « Au revoir Harry! ». C'était comme si rien ne pouvait faire plus de plaisir au contrôleur du Magicobus que de prononcer son nom. Au moins se dit Harry, une chose n'avait pas changé: Stan Rokkan serait sans doute toujours en admiration devant Harry.

Harry s'arrêta à la terrasse d'un café pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, et se souvint qu'il était déjà venu dans cet endroit pour partager une glace avec Ron et Hermione. IL voyait presque le visage d'Hermione d'ailleurs... les dents légèrement en avant, des épais cheveux châtains, un regard intelligent et le nez presque aussi fier que celui de Cléopâtre... Harry revint soudain à la réalité lorsqu'il renversa son café sur ses genoux... En balayant la rue du regard, il croisa celui d'une jeune fille à l'air malicieux. Une seule personne au monde avait ce regard, ces yeux que Harry connaissaient si bien étaient ceux de...

-Hermione!hurla Harry pour interpeller la jeune femme...

&&&&

Alors voilà, je vous livre le chapitre 2 que je viens de finir ce soir... S'il vous plaît j'attends des reviews car c'est ma première fic et j'aimerai avoir tout plein d'avis pour m'améliorer...


	3. Sommeil troublé et rêves troublants

Bonjour!

Me revoilà avec le chap 3 écrit aussi vite que possible. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas...

En tout cas, je voulais vous dire que je vais essayer de finir cette fic avant le 16 juillet, car je sais qu'une fois que le tome 6 sera sorti, j'aurai du mal à continuer à écrire en sachant que beaucoup de choses vont se contredire... Et je comprends tout à fait que les anglophones n'aient pas envie de lire une fic qui ne tienne pas compte de ce qu'ils auront lu dans le tome 6. Je vais donc essayer de me dépêcher.

J'ai également fait une erreur dans le chap 2 alors je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui l'auront remarqué. Après de plus amples recherches dans le tome 3, je me suis aperçue que le contrôleur du Magicobus ne s'appelait pas Stan Rokkan mais Stan Rocade... on a parfois de drôles d'idées dans la tête alors mille pardons!

RAR:

louve 77:merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. J'aimerai bien savoir si toi aussi tu trouves cette fic TROP triste?

andouille cuite: Je sais en effet que tu trouves ca triste, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas que Rowling sera aussi cruelle que moi... En tout cas merci pour le compliment pour l'écriture. TU pourras voir que le chap 3 est un peu décevant de ce côté là... Envoie également le bonjour à la famille de Skleeter et aussi aux karatékas qui croiseront ton chemin.

Skleeter:oui, c'est vrai que c'est noir, mais quand j'écris c'est très souvent noir et triste sans doute pour refléter ma véritable nature... non je rigole, en fait je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je déteste écrire des choses heureuses et des happy end même si ca ne me gêne pas d'en lire... Harry a-t-il des hallus?peut-être... ou peut-être pas... en tout cas il te faudra attendre la suite et ce n'est pas le chap 3 j'en ai bien peur qui te donnera des explications. En tout cas un grand merci pour ta review. Ah oui au fait, je ne sais plus si g lu le début du chap 17... Biz...

Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont peu nombreuses mais utiles... Alors s'il vous plaît continuez à reviewer!

Chapitre 3: Sommeil troublé et rêves troublants...

-Hermione! Hermione!hurlait Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté et tout ce qui comptait maintenant pour Harry, c'était que son Hermione, son amour, sa vélane, était bel et bien vivante. IL na savait pas comment un tel miracle était possible, mais il n'était plus vraiment à même de réfléchir. Son esprit était tout entier occupé par Hermione, Hermione qui ne l'entendait pas et qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui dans la rue...

Il jeta précipitamment un gallion sur la table du bar pour payer son Whisky Pur Feu et tenta de partir à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Seulement voilà, il est bien difficile de marcher vite dans une foule compacte, surtout lorsque l'on traîne derrière soi une lourde valise et une grande cage... Il ne fallut donc pas longtemps à Harry pour perdre de vue Hermione et il eut beau se rendre dans plusieurs boutiques et plusieurs rues transversales, il ne la trouva pas.. Elle avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mais Harry ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait pu se tromper ou avoir une sorte d'hallucination. Avouer qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione, c'était comme la tuer une deuxième fois... et le deuil n'en serait que plus difficile.

Renonçant cependant à la chercher dans cette foule et maudissant les sorciers qui semblaient tous s'être donné rendez-vous pour arpenter ce jour-là le Chemin de Traverse, Harry fit demi-tour et prit la direction du Chaudron Baveur, en se promettant de tout faire pour retrouver son Hermione. En chemin, Harry croisa plusieurs personnes aux visages familiers, des élèves de Poudlard dont il ne connaissait pas le nom ou des sorciers qu'il avait entraperçu lors de la cérémonie funéraire en l'honneur de Dumbledore. Certains tentaient de lui sourire amicalement, d'autres ouvraient la bouche pour le saluer ou lui adresser la parole, mais Harry repoussait sans vergogne toutes ces marques de courtoisie : le plus souvent, Harry baissait la tête ou leur jetait un regard si désagréable et meurtrier que tous renonçaient immédiatement à leur tentative muette d'amabilité envers Harry.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le Chaudron Baveur pour louer une chambre, Harry fut accueillit à bras ouverts par le vieil aubergiste Tom. Ce dernier qui avait déjà rencontré Harry à maintes reprises, parla peu mais dans le moindre de ses gestes transparaissait une grande bonté. Il donna à Harry la meilleure chambre de l'auberge, prépara le lit avec grand soin et eut l'attention de déposer un grand vase de Jonquilles Murmurantes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ainsi qu'une grande assiette de tarte à la rhubarbe. Harry fut très sensible à tous ces égards et fut heureux que Tom n'ait pas souhaité engagé la conversation avec lui.

Après avoir soupé, Harry s'allongea dans les draps frais avec lesquels le lit avait été fait. Ils sentaient le cacao et ce parfum avait sans doute pour but premier d'apaiser les rêves. Harry doutait des capacités apaisantes de cette odeur sur ses propres rêves... son sommeil était troublé depuis de nombreuses années, et les événements récents n'avaient pas contribué à le rassurer. Chaque nuit, Harry revisitait un de ses pires souvenirs et la nuit à venir ne ferait sans doute pas exception. Malgré son anxiété, il s'endormit enfin, bercé par le doux murmure des jonquilles qui se racontaient sans doute des secrets inavouables. Mais cette douce berceuse céda bien vite la place aux cauchemars qui le hantaient d'ordinaire. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver dans le cimetière et pour voir les yeux morts de Cédric le fixer. C'était un de ses rêves les plus récurrents, mais bien vite, cette horrible vision céda la place à d'autres images bien plus atroces...

Lucius Malfoy, le regard glacial se tenait là, la baguette levée, prêt à jeter un sort mortel. Ginny se tenait face à lui, tremblante mais fière, résolue à mourir honorablement. Malfoy leva sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Hermione s'était interposée. Elle ne put contrer le puissant sortilège impardonnable. Elle le reçut de plein fouet et s'effondra. Des gens hurlaient, d'autres riaient, Ginny pleurait à chaudes larmes, et autour des dizaines de sorciers continuaient à s'affronter. Harry abandonna soudainement le duel qui l'opposait à Bellatrix Lestrange, et se précipita vers Lucius dans un puissant et incontrôlable accès de rage. Harry ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde. Un simple regard sur le corps d'Hermione le décida. IL prit une profonde inspiration, leva sa baguette et prononça l'incantation... « Avada Kedavra! », hurla-t-il. Malfoy s'effondra et un rire démentiel s'échappa de la bouche de Harry. Il était devenu assassin et rien n'avait jamais autant réjoui Lord Voldemort...

Aussi soudainement que ces souvenirs lui étaient apparus en rêves, l'image changea et céda la place au visage d'Hermione qui souriait tendrement à Harry. Elle pleurait mais ses yeux semblaient appeler au calme et au bonheur. Harry l'embrassa avec passion, tentant de réconforter ce chagrin d'Hermione dont il ne connaissait pas le cause, mais lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, Hermione paraissait fâchée et désespérée.

« Ce n'est pas moi Harry, ce n'est pas moi. N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas moi », psalmodiait-elle sans cesse

Et tout à coup, son visage se transforma, ses cheveux devinrent roux et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude le plus pur. C'était Ginny qui se tenait maintenant devant Harry. Éprouvant soudain un violent élan d'amour, il l'embrassa fougueusement comme s'il attendait cet instant depuis des années. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les yeux insolents de Ginny s'étaient transformés en deux horribles fentes, deux yeux rouges... et un rire démoniaque sortait de sa fine bouche...

Harry s'éveilla brusquement. Il était essoufflé comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures. Ses mains, tout son corps tremblaient violemment et sa cicatrice était aussi douloureuse que s'il avait touché la peau glaciale et visqueuse de Voldemort lui-même. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette douleur qui aurait du le quitter à tout jamais lors de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne devrait plus avoir mal... Tout aurait du être fini... ET pourquoi Ginny était-elle apparue sous les traits de Voldemort? Et où était vraiment Hermione?


	4. A la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme

Bonjour à tous!

Alors d'abord toutes mes excuses auprès de mes quelque lecteurs pour mon retard. J'avais promis ce chapitre depuis longtemps mais je n'avais pas fini de l'écrire... et j'avais un job d'été plutôt fatiguant (travail à la chaîne dans une usine!), ce qui fait que je n'avais pas trop le coeur à écrire. Ajoutons à cela ma lecture du tome 6! Je dois dire que ça m'a un peu déstabiliser pour écrire mon histoire, mais je me suis reprise... et ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura pas de révélations sur le 6 dans cette fic! Si malencontreusement il y en a une, ce sera tout à fait involontaire, et de toute façon vous ne vous en rendrez pas compte si vous ne l'avez pas lu...

Merci encore pour vos reviews. Continuez parce que sinon je crois que j'aurai l'impression d'écrire pour un mur.

RAR:

**hermione malfoy:** merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est vrai que c'est dommage pour Ron et Hermione, mais c'est nécessaire pour mon histoire. Et je dois dire que je préfère toujours quand c'est un peu (ou même très!) triste. A bientôt j'espère.

**Kawaii-Shina:** c'est d'acc, je vais essayer de mettre un peu plus de dialogues. C'est vrai que c'est mon point faible d'écrire des dialogues intéressants et expressifs. Où est Hermione? Il va te falloir attendre... En tout cas j'attends avec impatience le prochain chap de ta fic...

**andouille cuite:** ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sera pas une fic HP/HG, sinon je sais bien que tu me tuerai au mois de septembre. Je sais que tu ne soutiens pas du tout ce couple, mais leur relation a tout de même occupé une part importante dans sa vie...

Alors voilà, maintenant, place au chap 4, mais avant toute chose je voulais vous conseiller d'aller voir la traduction de « Enchanted LOve ». C'est une HG/RL. Moi j'adore, surtout que ce sont mes personnages préférés...

Chapitre 4: A la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme:

Lorsqu'Harry s'éveilla, l'aube était déjà bien loin et il s'en voulut d'avoir gâché cette matinée à dormir alors qu'il aurait pu la consacrer à sa recherche d'emploi. Certes, le trésor amassé par ses parents était immense, mais Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait y puiser indéfiniment, et qu'il fallait donc qu'il trouve un moyen de subsistance. De toute manière, le travail lui permettrait d'être occupé et de ne pas trop avoir de pensées désagréables...

Il se leva précipitamment et mangea sans appétit le petit déjeuner que Tom lui avait préparé. IL essaya ensuite d'améliorer son allure et d'être présentable. Ses cheveux refusèrent cependant obstinément de s'aplatir et les vêtements qu'il avait ne contribuaient pas à lui donner meilleure mine. Sa tenue la plus acceptable était son uniforme de Poudlard, mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à le porter. Cela ne convenait pas à la situation et Harry voulait désormais enterrer à jamais sa vie à l'école. Il était temps de tourner la page comme le lui avait signalé Ginny... Quant aux autres vêtements de Harry, ils faisaient tous partie de l'ancienne garde-robe de Dudley et lui donnait par conséquent l'air d'être maigre et négligé. Harry se décida finalement pour un jean qui ne faisait _que _trois tailles de trop, et pour un sweat noir qui, malgré sa largeur, était au moins propre, repassé et quasiment neuf.

C'est habillé de la sorte qu'Harry sortit pour chercher un emploi. Dans la rue, il évita obstinément les regards qui se posaient sur lui et marcha résolument vers le magasin de Mr Ollivander. C'était un sorcier fort étrange, mais Harry pensait avoir gagné sa sympathie en plusieurs occasions, et avoir donc de bonnes chances de faire bonne impression auprès de lui. Quand, il poussa la porte de la boutique, Harry fut surpris de trouver une dizaine de personnes attendant d'êtres servies. La rentrée é(tait encore loin pourtant... et peu de gens achètent plus de deux baguettes dans leur vie. Une baguette est une amie trop fidèle pour la sacrifier tous les ans aux caprices de la mode et de la nouveauté! Et Harry ne pouvait concevoir le fait que plusieurs baguettes conviennent à un seul et même sorcier. Le sorcier est une unique, tout comme sa baguette! Les minutes passèrent et la queue diminuait au fur et à mesure que chaque client trouvait la baguette qui lui convenait. Midi approchait et les clients commencèrent à se faire rares, ce qui permit enfin à Harry de s'adresser à Mr Ollivander sans être écouté... ou observé sous tous les angles.

-Bonjour, fit-il sans joie.

-Aaaahhhh, bonjour Mr Potter! Ne me dites pas que vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle baguette vous aussi! La vôtre était si... si... spéciale que je regretterais beaucoup qu'elle eût été détruite...

-Non, non, bien sûr que non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ... mais pourquoi? Y-a-t-il tant de gens qui aient besoin d'une nouvelle baguette?

-Oh oui... et c'est tant mieux pour les affaires! Vous savez Mr Potter, il y a eu tant de duels et d'attaques ces derniers temps que bon nombre de baguettes ont été détruites. La plupart était de mauvaises qualité et ne venaient pas de chez Ollivander, alors désormais, les gens se pressent chez moi! Savez-vous que mes baguettes ont été élues les plus fiables de l'année par Sorcière Hebdo? Et... enfin bon, je m'égare... mais toujours est-il qu'en ces temps de paix, nombreux sont ceux qui ont été pris par une sorte de folie d'achats! J'ai même du employer un autre vendeur pour m'aider... Cela ne me plaît pas beaucoup de ne pas faire le travail moi-même, mais on peut dire que ce Neville Londubat a du coeur à l'ouvrage même s'il... même s'il est un peu maladroit...

-Ah très bien... dans ce cas je vais... vous n'avez pas besoin d'un autre vendeur n'est-ce-pas? Demanda sans grand espoir Harry.

-Non désolé Mr Potter, j'aurais été ravi de vous aider. Mais... est-ce-que... en fait... j'aurais voulu vous demander une faveur..., pour la science... et cela m'aiderait à comprendre comment tout fonctionne dans les baguettes, vous comprenez...et...

Harry resta silencieux, ne comprenant pas où Mr Ollivander voulait en venir. Celui-ci reprit avec un sourire embarrassé:

-Je dois dire que j'aimerais beaucoup examiner votre... votre baguette. Cela m'intéresse vraiment, surtout après que... surtout après ce qu'elle a pu accomplir récemment.

-Euh... non, je suis vraiment très pressé... Désolé! A bientôt Mr Ollivander, avait dit précipitamment Harry avant de quitter la boutique et de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mis assez de distance entre lui et le magasin de baguettes magiques.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait soudain senti un accès de panique le saisir et son seul désir avait alors été de s'éloigner au plus vite de Mr Ollivander. Le fait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas croiser Neville était peut-être la raison de cette crise, mais il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était autre chose qui l'avait fait réagir de la sorte... Mr Ollivander avait voulu examiner sa baguette et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait paniqué. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter un tel examen. C'était comme si le vieux vendeur lui avait demander s'il pouvait fouiller dans tous les recoins de son âme... Harry imaginait avec horreur ce qu'il aurait ressenti lors de cet examen et les réactions de Mr Ollivander. Avec son habituelle perspicacité, celui-ci aurait tout vu... tous les sortilèges impardonnables, toutes les horreurs qu'Harry avaient accompli sans remords... le vendeur aurait tout su... Il aurait su qu'Harry avait été (et était peut-être encore...) un être abject et cruel...

Harry profita du déjeuner pour se calmer et se reposer, mais c'est sans entrain qu'il fit cet après-midi-là le tour des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Sa mauvaise humeur dut faire mauvaise impression, car même si les affaires semblaient florissantes dans de nombreux magsins, aucun d'entre eux ne l'employa. Mme Guipure prétexte qu'elle projetait d'employer sa cousine, mais Harry la soupçonna d'avoir trouver sa tenue vestimentaire trop négligée; chez Fleury & Bott, on lui signala qu'il n'avait pas assez de qualifications et de connaissances livresques; et la boutique de Quidditch déclina la candidature de Harry sans la moindre explication. C'est donc très déçu et sans grand espoir que Harry s'assit à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme. Il commanda un sorbet à la menthe poivrée, puis demanda à parler à Mr Fortarôme. Et au plus grand plaisir de Harry, c'est avec enthousiasme que celui-ci lui confia une place de serveur. Harry le remercia vivement... il avait enfin un emploi.

Les premiers jours de Harry furent difficiles. Sans cesse, il devait servir des gens qu'il connaissait, des gens qui, bien évidemment, faisaient tout pour engager le conversation. Les frères Crivey l'invitèrent à partager un repas avec eux. Ginny lui offrit à nouveau de venir séjourner au Terrier. Dean et Seamus lui proposèrent de venir jouer au Quidditch de temps en temps avec eux. Mais quand Hannah s'assit à la terrasse du glacier, Harry ne voulut pas la servir. Il prétexta un mal de ventre pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui et pour éviter ainsi une confrontation difficile...

Les jours passèrent et Harry se faisait peu à peu à cette nouvelle vie, cette vie tranquille, normale, anonyme. Il y avait peu de sens à poursuivre une telle existence, sans amis ou parents, sans même une passion ou un quelconque projet d'avenir. Pourtant Harry vivait tout simplement. Il travaillait l'après-midi et passait le reste du temps à dévorer des livres dans la petite chambre qu'il occupait provisoirement au Chaudron Baveur. Si Hermione l'avait vu, elle aurait beaucoup ri. Il lisait des livres de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal , se rendant compte inconsciemment qu'il y avait encore une menace du côté de Voldemort ou de ses anciens Mangemorts. Il les achetait chez Fleury & Bott et avait du mal à assouvir cette nouvelle soif de connaissances qui l'avait saisi. IL comprenait désormais beaucoup mieux certains comportements d'Hermione. Il était cependant un peu tard pour commencer à mieux comprendre sa petite-amie alors qu'elle était morte.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce mardi-là, Harry se sentait maussade ( comme souvent d'ailleurs!). Le temps était pluvieux et les rares clients du glacier avaient triste mine et ne cessaient d'observer Harry du coin de l'oeil. Sa vie n'était pas si anonyme que ça en fin de compte! Il s'était finalement accommodé de tous ces regards, mais il fêtait aujourd'hui ses 18 ans... et personne n'était là pour le lui souhaiter. Il avait reçu une carte toute racornie et jaunie représentant la Tour Eiffel de la part de Hagrid, et Mr Fortarôme lui avait gentiment offert une prime... mais c'était insuffisant pour lui remonter le moral. Il se sentait seul, et même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, il ne supportait pas une vie aussi ordinaire: il se sentait fait pour de grandes choses...

Harry aperçut des clients s'installer à la terrasse malgré le temps et il se dirigea vers eux sans entrain. Arrivant à la porte, il vit que le jeune homme avait de longs cheveux blonds, coiffés en une parfaite queue de cheval. C'était Drago, en compagnie d'une jeune fille. Celle-ci était de dos, mais la tignasse de cheveux châtains qu'elle arborait était reconnaissable entre toutes. Le coeur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se dirigea si vite vers la table qu'il renversa une chaise sans vraiment s'en soucier. IL n'avait pas l'impression de courir, mais de glisser sur le sol comme le font les Détraqueurs. Quant il atteignit enfin la table, il vit Malfoy le fixer d'un regard énigmatique de ses grands yeux gris, puis il fit face à le jeune fille qui se tenait aux côtés de Drago. Les yeux verts pétillants d'intelligence, le sourire radieux, le nez légèrement recourbé, une pile de livres entassés sur la table... c'était bien elle. Revenant de sa stupeur, Harry réussit à balbutier quelques mots:

-Hermione! Qu'est-ce-que...? Tu es vivante?

Et ne pouvant rien ajouter d'autre, il lui prit tendrement les mains et l'embrassa. C'était le baisser le plus sincère qu'il lui avait jamais offert et son corps tout entier fut parcouru de frissons. Son Hermione était vivante et tout allait changer... Au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci interrompit son baiser et le gifla violemment. Le sourire qui irradiait son visage quelques instants plus tôt avait disparu...

§§§§§§§§§§§

ET bien voilà et dites moi ce que vous en pensez car si ca va pas, vos reviews ne pourront que m'aider à m'améliorer. Biz à tous et à bientôt.

Evert Khorus.


End file.
